


Warmth

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper are cute lil dorks, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dipper and Mabel are 20! y.o, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Mabel supports them so much, Mistletoe ayyy, Older Characters, Pines family and Bill celebrating Christmas, Snowball Fight, This is a BillDip oneshot I wrote for both Christmas and the upcoming BillDip week, this is also so long dammit I planned for it to be shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Bill's celebrating Christmas~<br/>-------------------------------------------------<br/>"We're still under the mistletoe, Pine Tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long but it's worth it owo I love these dorks so much <3

 

"Bulls eye!" the brunette yelled, hurling a snowball straight at her brother's face. Her twin fell into the soft, powdery ground, sinking into the snow like it was a fluffy pillow.

Quickly, he sat up and shook the snow off his head and pat off the rest that were on his arms. "I'm gonna get you for this, Mabel!" he yelled as he went back onto his feet. "Try me!"

As the brunet was rolling up a snowball in his hand, a certain frisky dream demon ran past him, throwing a snowball to Mabel. "I gotcha, Pine Tree!" "I can do that too!" Dipper said as he tossed one to the brunette's direction as well.

But Mabel was alert, she blocked the snowballs rushing towards her with her forearm, maaking them splat into tiny little crystals that sparkled before they disappeared into the ground. "Hah, nice try!"

"We'll see how you like _this,_ Shooting Star!" the demon in a human form said, flicking his hand up. "Bill, no!" Dipper yelled, grabbing his wrist a little too late. The ground shook, a vast wave of slushy white powder emerging in the distance. The twins ran screaming their heads off while the golden-haired madman laughed as he sprinted with them.

The conjured avalanche caught up and crashed onto them, burying them all in a heap of snow. Dipper popped up and pivoted his head around, searching for the other two. "Bill? Mabel?" he called out.

The brunette popped up and shook the powder off her head. "Here!" But after a few seconds, the other didn't arise from the vast white blanket just yet. "Bill, where are you?" Dipper called out.

The demon emerged from the ground right behind the brunet and yelled, "RIGHT HERE!" Dipper let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak as his body jerked facing Bill. "Dammit! It's Christmas, not Halloween!" "Oh come on, Pine Tree! ''Tis the season to be jolly,' isn't that what you humans say?"

Bill and Mabel laughed, and Dipper couldn't help but join them. It was fun spending the early evening with his two favorite people. "Hey you little rascals, it's time for dinner, so get your frozen butts in here!" a certain old man called as he opened the door of the shack. "Coming, Grunkle Stan!" the twins called back.

"Race you to the dining table, lovebirds!" Mabel yelled, dashing through the snow towards the door. The brunet's cheeks heated up a little at what she called them. "Y-you could've called us something else, you know!" he hollered. "Eh, it's not so bad!" Bill said, grinning.

"You're also a frosty little Pine Tree now," he added, resting his palm on the brunet's head, which was covered with snow. Dipper lifted his scarf just below his nose, hiding his slightly redder face as he averted his gaze from his lover.

Bill placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder as his free hand gently patted the powder off his curls, revealing its brown shade once again. He then hooked his finger onto the hem of the brunet's scarf and tugged on it, uncovering his soft lips and his cheeks tinged with red. The demon lightly pressed his lips against his lover's shortly and grinned playfully.

"T-thanks..." Dipper said, smiling a little as he felt the warmth in his cheeks increase. Bill cupped his cheek, his gloves feeling especially warmer out here in the snow. "Shall we go inside, Pine Tree?" he asked, stroking circles with his thumb gently.

"Yeah, sure. It's getting a little colder out here, too," the brunet said, cupping his mittens in front of his mouth as he puffed, a little cloud of white appearing, though quickly vanishing into thin air. "I'll keep you warm along the way," Bill said, holding the mittens in his own gloved hands. He planted a little kiss on them as he gazed into his lover's eyes.

_Click!_

"Scrapbook opportunity!" Mabel said, grinning as she held the camera. "Hey, food's getting cold!" Stan called out. "We'll be there, hold your horses!" Bill called back, draping his arm over Dipper's shoulders. They walked side by side to the door, then entered separately. Mabel closed the door behind them and snickered to herself a little as she looked at the couple.

They sat by the table and everyone greeted, "Merry Christmas!" all together, other than Bill, who was a little late in saying so. Dipper snorted, knowing that Bill hasn't actually celebrated Christmas before so he doesn't know what to do. "Oh shut up," the demon pouted.

-

"Mmm, that was some feast, Pines!" Bill said, wiping his mouth with a table napkin. You'd think human food was good enough before this holiday, but it actually tastes quite better when it's tonight! Perhaps it's this 'holiday spirit' everyone talks about that makes it more delicious. Huh, interesting.

"You can all thank the chef!" Mabel said, pointing at herself proudly. "Hold up, just _who_ was the one who shoplifte--I mean, bought the ingredients from the supermarket?" Stan argued. "...Not to mention it was Black Friday," Ford added. "D'ohh alright, thank my big strong grunkles too!" the brunette gave in.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dipper asked. "7:46" Bill replied without even glancing at the clock. Must be nice being a dream demon that can rip the fabric of space and time. "Ughh, it's still so earlyyy..." Mabel whined. "So, what do you wanna do?" the brunet asked. "I'm not sure; what else do humans do on Christmas Eve?" the demon replied, although turning his head to Mabel.

 "More snowball fights! I'm gonna wreck you all!!!!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Don't forget _I_ was the one who wrecked you all just a while ago!" Bill said. "How about ice skating?" Dipper tried to join in, but he ended up being ignored.

"You just cheated!" "No rules other than 'don't get hit by a snowball' right? I can use magic all I want!" "You'd lose if you didn't have magic, admit it!" "Psh, I'd still top you, Shooting Star!" "Try me!" "Anytime, meatsack!"

"I'm down right now!" Mabel yelled, standing up and slamming her palms on the table.

"Ohoho, you're on!" Bill replied, doing the same.

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek and turned his head to the side as he reached for the end of the demon's scarf and tugged on it lightly. That worked, it caught his attention. "Yes, Pine Tree?" he asked, facing him with a gentle smile, as if he hadn't been arguing just now.

"Uh...we also just sit by the fireplace sometimes, o-or eat cookies or something...sometimes just cuddling..." Dipper meekly said, merely muttering that last part under his breath. He was looking at the ground, his cheeks tinted with a cute crimson, whilst his free hand was tugging on his own scarf nervously. He bit his lip as he waited for whatever his lover would say to that.

Bill smirked at that, especially because he heard that last part. You can't hide anything from a mind-reading demon. "Oh my, Pine Tree, how bold of you! Of course we can cuddle by the fireplace together!" he teased, making that last part especially loud for everyone to hear.

"Oooooh!~" Mabel squealed. "Oh, oh, I'm gonna get something, be back later!" she said, running up the stairs. "...We're still here, you know," Stan said, only to have his brother shoving his shoulder.

"Dammit Bill!" Dipper yelled in embarrassment, burying his beet red face into his scarf by yanking it up. Bill laughed at his adorable little Pine Tree and ruffled his hair affectionately. "But really now, let's cuddle!" he said, a wide grin spread across his face. The brunet could only nod, still too embarrassed to say anything. The demon draped his arm over his shoulders and walked them to the soft rug in front of the fireplace.

He pat his shoulder twice and said, "Come on, let's sit, Pine Tree." before releasing him. The dream demon heard the brunet respond with "Okay." though it was muffled by the thick cloth still covering his pretty little face. Bill sat down first, cross-legged, then the brunet followed, leaning against him.

"Take off your scarf, Pine Tree, can't smooch you like that," Bill chuckled. Dipper shook his head and crossed his arms, feeling the blush on his cheeks getting warmer, even in his scarf.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Bill faced his lover and hooked his finger onto the scarf's hem and yanked it off, tossing it to the ground. "What an adorable little Pine Tree you are," Bill teased, caressing the brunet's crimson cheek. "I'm not adorable...I'm manly, I'm 20," Dipper pouted. "Kid, you really don't change, no matter how old you are. You're still so damn cute it should be a sin you're mine." Bill gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaning into his ear and whispering, "And as a demon, I enjoy sinning."

Dipper's cheeks turned crimson at that line, the demon's hot breath despite the fireplace in front of them making him heat up more. He was going to hide his face with his scarf again, but when he moved his hands, he remembered that it was on the floor.

Bill snickered and nipped on his ear, making him shudder. "Dork."

"S-shut up..." Dipper said, pouting. The demon leaned back and started to undo his scarf. The brunet gave him a confused look, but then his eyes widened when it was suddenly wrapped around his neck. Bill pulled him closer to him, chests pressed against each other, Dipper's hand inadvertently resting on his lover's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh I didn't even _need_ to come here!" Mabel squealed, one of her hands hiding behind her back. "Well, hello Shooting Star!" Bill greeted, facing the brunette without loosening his grip on the scarf at all. Before Dipper could say a word, his twin rushed over to them and help up a mistletoe right above them. "Mistletoe!!! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" she chanted. So that's what she was hiding behind her back.

"Mabel!!!" her brother yelled, obviously embarrassed. "We were gonna kiss anyway! But...what's the relation between a mistletoe and kissing? I don't get it..." Bill said, confused. "When two people are under a mistletoe, they have to kiss! It's tradition! Now kiss!" Mabel explained. "Alrighty then!"

"Bill! Wh--" Dipper was  cut off by Bill pulling the scarf, their lips crashing against each other. The brunet calmed down and mewled, melting into the kiss. Mabel squealed and couldn't help but take a photo of the adorable couple in front of her, a flash glinting from her Polaroid.

But this time, Dipper didn't care.

He pulled away for a split second then pressed his lips onto Bill's once more, earning a pleased growl from him. The demon traced his hands up the brunet's shoulders up to his locks, running his fingers through them and deepening the kiss.

His tongue grazed the brunet's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Dipper tilted his head and parted his lips, letting him in. Their tongues danced in the heated moment, whilst Dipper let out soft whimpers as he felt the hot, slick tongue twisting with his. The demon was a pretty damn good kisser, he couldn't deny it.

Bill pulled away, panting slightly as he gazed at his lover, who was breathing heavily with his cute little cheeks flushed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and held him closer, chuckling a little. "Mm...what so funny?" he asked, his face on the demon's scarf. "You're just so cute, Pine Tree."

"Shut up, you dork."

"Hey, you're the dork here," Bill said, messing up the brunet's curls playfully. "Then you're an asshole," Dipper replied, smirking. "Well this asshole's your lover," the demon replied, a smug grin on his face.

"The mistletoe's still above you two!~" Mabel teased.

"What?"

Dipper looked up, only to find that the mistletoe was dangling from the ceiling with a string right above them. More kisses, then.

"Another one? The pleasure's all mine!" Bill said, giving Dipper a short kiss on the lips. The brunet chuckled and gave him a little peck back. "We should probably move somewhere else; we'd be kissing endlessly if we stayed here," he said, chuckling.

Bill smirked and pushed back the brunet's bangs with the back of his gloved hand. He spoke in between short, gentle kisses. "I," a kiss on his birthmark. "wouldn't mind," on the bridge of his nose. "kissing you," on the rosy tip of his nose. "all night," on his cheek. "if that's what it takes." On his lips.

Dipper blushed and smiled, giggling as his lover kissed him. When he was done, the brunet noticed that the demon's hands were still covered with leather. He pursed his lips and held the gloved hand that was pushing his bangs back and said, "You still have your gloves on."

He wanted to feel the demon's warmth more. "Good job, Captain Obvious!" Bill teased. Dipper huffed and pulled off the demon's gloves from both hands, then held one of them and leaned against it with his cheek. The heat coming from his lover was better than that of the flames right in front of them. He sighed in content, relaxing against the touch.

Bill's grin curved into a gentle smile, whilst he gazed at his little Pine Tree lovingly. With his free hand, he laced his fingers with the brunet's, giving it a light squeeze. "I guess it is kinda nice not having those gloves on once in a while," he admitted.

"Why do you even wear them, though? You a neat freak or something?" Dipper chuckled.

"Well I don't like getting my hands dirty if you know what I mean, but really, I just wear them because they look good on me."

"But..." Dipper bit his lip and looked at the ground, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"But what, Pine Tree? I'd love to hear you say your thoughts, even though I can already hear them," Bill said, winking to tease the brunet a little more. He got a cute little pout in response.

"I-I just want to feel your warmth every time you hold me...it's really nice. Your touch is relaxing, I just...yeah. I barely feel your skin with you usually in a coat or sweater, much less with gloves, you know?" he said.

The demon chuckled and said, "What a needy little Pine Tree you are. Hm, maybe I'll consider taking them off more often then!" He planted a little kiss on his cheek and gazed into his lover's brown orbs before he leaned back a little. He nuzzled the tips of their noses, earning adorable giggles from the brunet. Cuddling with his little Pine Tree was so much fun, he loved this adorable side of his. He gave him another kiss on the lips.

"We're still under the mistletoe, Pine Tree."

"I don't mind," Dipper said, leaning up to return the kiss.

"I got cookies!!! Oh wait, do you two have enough _sugar_ over there?~" Mabel teased, holding a tray of cookies with assorted decorations.

"S-shut up, Mabel!" Dipper squeaked, jolting from his twin's sudden appearance. Bill attempted to stifle his laughter but failed, laughing out loud instead. The brunet lightly punched his shoulder in embarrassment, which made Bill laugh even more. "Fuck you, Bill!" he yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

"Pfft--haha--okay, okay, sorry, sorry---pff..." Bill tried harder to quit laughing and pulled his lover into a hug. "...Hmph." Dipper pouted, but still hugged him back.

"So, you guys want some cookies? I baked them along with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" Mabel offered, still chuckling slightly at the couple's cuteness. They were perfect for each other.

"Sure, I'd love to try some human delicacies made only in Christmas!" Bill said, pulling away from Dipper. The brunet hugged him tighter and buried his face in his chest, not wanting to let go. He whined, only to have the demon and the brunette chuckle at him.

"Oh come on, Pine Tree, they'll probably be delicious!" the demon said, patting the brunet's back. "Of course they'll be delicious, I made them!" Mabel said. Dipper hesitantly pulled away then said, "Alright, I'll have some cookies...but we cuddle more later."

"My, you're quite needy tonight. Sure, sure, more cuddles later," Bill grinned. "Dig in, boys! Made some of the designs especially for you two!" the brunette said, kneeling by them while holding out the tray.

"Oooh, a _Pine Tree_ with Christmas decor!" Bill exclaimed, picking up the cookie with the said design.

"I'm gonna eat you, Pine Tree!" he said, facing Dipper to tease him.

Dipper rolled his eyes and picked up a triangular cookie with a design that seemed to be Bill's triangular demon form. "Then I'm gonna eat _you_ up," he said.

"Nonsense, you know I'm the one who eats you." Bill gave Dipper a flirtatious wink, making him blush and turn away.

"Shut up."

The demon chuckled and ruffled the brunet's hair affectionately, then took a bite out of the cookie. "This is delicious, Shooting Star! Got any more Pine Trees there?" he asked.

"Sure do! Knew you'd like it! How about you bro-bro, you want more Bill ones?" Mabel said as she let Bill take another cookie.

"Yeah, sure. They're really good, by the way!" Dipper said, picking up another and nibbling on it.

-

"Want some hot chocolate?" Mabel asked. "Hm, what does hot chocolate taste like?" Bill asked. "Like chocolate, you dork," Dipper said. "I know that, you bigger dork. I haven't actually drunk it before, though. I'll have some, Shooting Star." "Me too, Mabel!"

"Coming up, my cute little dorks!" she said as she stood up, then ran to the kitchen. "To be clear, you're the dork in this relationship," Bill said. "No, you are!" Dipper agued.

"Nu uh, Pine Tree!"

"Yuh huh, Bill!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter at their little bickering. "Okay, okay, maybe Mabel was right; maybe we both really are dorks," Dipper chuckled. "Gotta admit, Shooting Star's pretty spot on when it comes to these kinds of things." Without warning, Bill gave Dipper a little kiss on the lips.

"Hey, no fair!" Dipper teased, kissing him back. "We're under the mistletoe, anything goes!" Bill said, grinning. "Fine, you ass," the brunet chuckled. "Yes I do have a fine ass thanks for noticing," the demon winked, smirking.

"Oh shut up."

"Come on, you can't deny it, Pine Tree. Yours is pretty fine too," Bill teased.

Dipper blushed and hid his face in Bill's scarf, which was still wrapped around them.

"Aw, don't hide your pretty little face from me, Pine Tree!"

Bill gently held his chin and turned the brunet's head so he would be looking at him. "Adorable," he said, pressing his lips onto the little Pine Tree's. "S-shut up..."

The demon chuckled and leaned his forehead against Dipper's, gazing into his brown orbs lovingly. Too bad that moment was short-lived, as Mabel got their hot cocoa ready and came back to the living room.

"Got your hot cocoa, cuties!" Mabel said, holding a tray with two mugs on them. Bill slowly faced Mabel and took the two mugs, then handed the other to Dipper. "Thanks, Shooting Star! Here you go, Pine Tree." The brunet took the mug and gently blew on it before taking a sip. Bill watched him closely, then did the same. Dipper smirked, seeing the dream demon copying his actions. Dork.

"Hey, I heard that," Bill said, taking another sip of the hot cocoa. He licked his lips and hummed in satisfaction, savoring the taste. "This is really good, Shooting Star!"

"Why thank you, Bill! Glad you enjoyed it on your first try! Well I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone now. Enjoy!~" Mabel said, walking back to the kitchen where her Grunkles were.

Dipper leaned against Bill's shoulder as he sipped on his hot cocoa, humming. Bill conjured a blanket with a snap of his fingers and wrapped it around them. "Comfy, Pine Tree?" he asked, taking another sip. The brunet snuggled closer and nodded in response.

-

The cuckoo clock went off, and that can only mean one thing.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Mabel shouted, running around. Dipper chuckled at his twin's...Mabelness, and replied, "Merry Christmas!" as he set down his empty mug. "Merry Christmas, Pines family!" Bill greeted.

The two old men came out of the kitchen wearing...a sweater with both of them inside it. Probably Mabel's doing. "Merry Christmas, kids! And uh, ancient dream demon!" Stan said. "Yes, Merry Christmas!" Ford said. "Mabel, when are you going to let us take this sweater off? It's kind of hard to move here..." he added.

"NEVER!!!" the brunette yelled. "Haha, just kidding, you can take it off now...if you can!" she said. "Alright, let me just-" Stan grunted, trying to pull it off. Ford helped, but they ended up getting it stuck on their heads. The twins and the dream demon laughed at them, and the brothers couldn't help but join them.

"...Now get this off us." Stan said.

The three got it off them, eventually. Well, not before Mabel snapped a photo; scrapbook opportunity!

"It's Christmas now, and we all know what that means!" Mabel excitedly said, looking at her twin. Dipper gave her the same look before they both yelled, "Christmas presents!"

"P-Presents...?" Bill stuttered. "Yeah, genius, people give gifts to each other every year on Christmas," Stan said. "Oh...oh!" the demon said. "Let me guess, you didn't get anyone anything?" Dipper snorted. A blush spread across Bill's cheeks as he pouted. It wasn't that often you'd see the demon this adorable, so Dipper relished in this moment. "You didn't! Hah!" the brunet teased.

"Oh shut up. Would it matter? I could always poof up anything your heart desires! Why bother buying presents when I could do that?" the demon replied, crossing his arms, slowly regaining his confidence. "You don't need to poof yourself up for me, Bill," Dipper teased, albeit blushing himself at his own remark. Bill felt the heat increase in his cheeks at that line.

"...Smooth, Pine Tree. Ya got me there."

"If you guys are done _smoochin_ , we can open our presents now!" Mabel teased, sitting by the Christmas tree. "S-Shut up, Mabel!" her twin yelled. "Dipdop, I wonder how many times you've said that today!" she laughed. "I...just shut up!" Dipper said, too embarrassed to come up with anything else to say.

Mabel chuckled then noticed that Bill was going up the stairs. "Hey Bill, where you goin?" she asked. "Oh, just going to get my _present_ for my little Pine Tree! I'll conjure up yours and the rest of your family's later!" he replied, running into Dipper's room.

"Wait, does he really have one?" Dipper asked. "I guess he does, Dippingsauce! What about you, did you get something for the dream demon?" Mabel asked him. "Of course I did, how could I forget?"

"Aww, you love him!~" Mabel teased, poking his cheek, much to his embarrassment and annoyance. His cheeks were tinted with pink as he pursed his lips. "Shut up, s-so what if I do?" he replied, though it came out high-pitched. His sister squealed and squished his face with both of her hands.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!!!"

"Mabel!!!" Dipper yelled, grabbing her wrists in attempt to take her hands off. It didn't work, though; he was pretty weak compared to his sister.

A rather large present suddenly appeared in front on the Christmas tree. "What the-?" Stan said. "Is this Bill's doing?" Ford asked, examining the box. "It's probably his gift! Open it, Dipper!" Mabel cheered, releasing his face. "Yeah, okay...but where's Bill? I wanna see his face when I open it..." Dipper said. "Maybe he's gonna go down the stairs soon enough? Let's open our other presents first! I can't wait to see what Grenda and Candy got me this year! But first..."

-

Everyone's opened every present from under the tree except for Bill and his presents, as well as the particularly large one which was for Dipper. "He's still not here..." the brunet said. "I'll go check upstairs, bro-bro, it'll be fine!" Mabel said, running up the stairs. "Don't worry kid, I'm sure he'll be down here soon enough." Stan cheered. "Thanks, Grunkle Stan..." the brunet replied, holding the hem of his scarf.

Mabel walked back down the stairs and went to her brother. "He's...not in the room, Dipper..."

"What...? Were there any open windows? Anything at all?" he asked.

"No...But hey, just open the present, Dipper, maybe he'll appear when you do!" Mabel said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, alright, maybe he will..." Dipper said, smiling a little. "Go for it, Dipper," Ford said.

The brunet walked closer to the rather large present and began to pull off the ribbon. He just realized there was no tag on it. He chuckled and thought to himself, _'Bill doesn't know you should put tags on presents...pfft, what a dork...'_

He dropped the ribbon and started to tear off the wrapping on the top of the box. Slowly, he pulled off the tape sealing the present inside. What happened next wasn't what he expected.

"PINE TREE!!!" Bill yelled, bursting out of the box and tackling him with a big hug. "BILL?!" Dipper exclaimed, falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms tightly around the demon's waist.

"There he is!" Mabel yelled.

"Bill, you asshole! You got me worried back there!" Dipper said, burying his face into the demon's chest. "Yeesh, Pine Tree, took you long enough to open up this box," Bill replied, chuckling. "Jerk!"

"But hey, do you like your present, hmm?~" the demon teased, running his fingers through the brunet's locks. "No,"

"I love it."

-

As Bill promised, he carried Dipper back where they sat in front of the fireplace, right under the mistletoe.

The demon wrapped his arms around his little Pine Tree's waist and held him close, then gave him a little kiss on the lips. "Here are your cuddles, Pine Tree."

Dipper relished in the heat radiating from his lover, snuggling closer to him with a content hum. "You're so warm..." he said, nuzzling against the demon's scarf. "You sure that isn't just the fire right in front of us, Pine Tree?" Bill replied, stroking his back. "No, it's definitely yours..." Dipper looked up and gazed into his lover's eyes that glowed a bright yellow.

The brunet leaned up and kissed the demon on the lips then said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Pine Tree."

And they stayed there until they fell asleep, cuddling in front of the fireplace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and advanced Merry Christmas!


End file.
